


all in the game

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Card Games, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: “You know, I’m sure the two of you are cheating,” Becky says. She’s sitting cross-legged in only her underwear, while Charlotte and Sasha have barely even taken off their socks.

Written for Challenge #525 - "deal" - at Femslash100 on LiveJournal.





	

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer that almost anything i once knew about poker, i have now forgotten. also that it's just overall too complicated for me. let's say they're playing some super simple variant.

“You know, I’m sure the two of you are cheating,” Becky says. She’s sitting cross-legged in only her underwear, while Charlotte and Sasha have barely even taken off their socks.

“What?” Sasha says, scrunching up her nose like the suggestion is preposterous. “ _No_. My turn to deal?”

Charlotte nods and passes her the deck. Becky waits for the cards to be dealt, unable to help the shiver though it’s actually pretty warm. She just feels – exposed. Still, she’s trying not to focus on that, although it’s difficult not to be painfully aware of it. Instead, she looks at the cards she’s just been given, and that’s… that’s actually a good hand! She can make four of a kind with this. She just hopes she’s still got her poker face on.

Becky lays down her cards, feeling confident, but then Charlotte does the same, and – _oh_. A royal flush. Of course.

“Oops,” Charlotte says simply, and she smiles, not sorry at all. “Take off your bra.”

Becky does. It’s impossible to miss the way both Sasha and Charlotte’s eyes roam over her body as she does, and she feels herself flush a little. This has been their plan all along and she knows it, and it’s just as much about making her wait as it is about teasing her.

(Still, she really can’t complain: a few hands later, her panties come off – courtesy of Charlotte and Sasha themselves – and they finally, _finally_ touch her. On the floor, the cards lie forgotten.)


End file.
